


The Clock Is Ticking (So Stay)

by JustAnInternetPerson



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kiss cam, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, mostly because I don't really know how to write them, slight OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson
Summary: (Soulmate AU where you have a timer that counts down to when you first kiss your soulmate.)One minute. One minute until she first kisses her soulmate. Emily may or may not be very nervous. A million and one different scenarios race through her head about how she kisses her soulmate when something changes on the jumbotron. Her face turns red.She knows this because on the screen is the sleeping blonde and herself, her face growing redder by the second.How is she going to explain this to her? She can't exactly say "Hey, miss, wake up. I think I'm your soulmate and we're supposed to have our first kiss in front of a giant crowd of people."The girl stirs, and Emily realizes she might've just said that out loud.(Junksen Week Day 1: Soulmates)





	The Clock Is Ticking (So Stay)

Emily really didn't know how she got into this situation.

She had recently graduated, inviting all of her friends to a big celebration. She was drinking something Amy, Stacie, and Chloe brewed up, (Which is something she KNEW was a bad idea, but ignored in favor of having fun) when Amy popped the question.

"You guys wanna go to a sports game?" 

And Emily, in her inebriated state, agreed, despite not knowing a single thing about sports. She woke up that morning with a ticket for a basketball game in her wallet, 20 missing bucks, and one hell of a hangover.

The Bellas, as their friend group was called, were separated since there weren't enough seats for them to all be in one row. She could see Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley a few rows away to her left, playing with Bella. To her right, she saw Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose not-so-subtly passing each other money. To her right was a sleeping blonde and what seemed to be her boyfriend (or at least a good friend) completely enraptured by the game, and to her right was two unoccupied seats, which was used by Beca and Chloe before they went to the bathroom 20 minutes earlier and hadn't come back.

It was weeks since their timers countdown and they kissed, and since then they couldn't spend more than an hour away from each other. Emily tries not to imagine whatever they could be doing right now.

Emily is now alone, sitting by herself. She would normally be sulking like an angsty teen at being dragged to something she didn't like, then being abandoned by her friends if it weren't for her timer.

Everyone is born with a timer, her mom explained to her when she was old enough to ask about it. It's a countdown to when you first kiss your soulmate. Once you do meet them, their first words will be permanently tattoed on your skin.

Emily, being the quasi-Disney princess that she is, would always daydream about her soulmate, counting down the days until she would meet her soulmate.

Speaking of which...

Her own timer was counting down. She sees the number slowly tick down, closing in on one minute. She was going to have her first kiss in a basketball stadium.

She has an entire freaking zoo in her stomach right now. One minute. One minute until she first kisses her soulmate. Emily may or may not be very nervous. A million and one different scenarios race through her head about how she kisses her soulmate when something changes on the jumbotron. Her face turns red. She knows this because on the screen is the sleeping blonde and herself, her face growing redder by the second. How is she going to explain this to her? She can't exactly say "Hey, miss, wake up. I think I'm your soulmate and we're supposed to have our first kiss in front of a giant crowd of people." The girl stirs, and Emily realizes she might've just said that out loud. 

The blonde is now fully awake, and confusion is set on her face until she looks at the jumbotron to see the both of them now blushing red.

"Um," Emily says because she knows that the girl knows what she said. She shifts in her seat, trying to figure out something to say. "Are you okay with this, kissing me I mean. Probably not because you're a stranger and I'm pretty sure that guy to your right is your boyfriend and-mph!"

The blonde shuts her up by kissing her, and Emily thinks that whoever said meeting your soulmate was perfect was wrong.

It was more than perfect, the blonde seemingly made to be for Emily, her hand cupping Emily's cheek as they kiss. She faintly registers a minty, but sweet flavor, but she's more focused on this girl. Her soulmate

They separate, and the whole of the stadium, especially the people around them cheers as they blush. 

"Wow, you're tall," The blonde says in a daze before remembering she hasn't introduced herself. "I'm Aubrey."

"Emily," She responds. She tries to speak up again when she hears a noise to her left.

Beca and Chloe, holding a drink and popcorn, looking incredibly confused as to why people are cheering them on.

"What'd we miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have an idea for the prompt so that's why it looks like it was made in an hour. Because it was. And also because this is the first thing I've posted on this site.
> 
> The title is from the song Stay by Alessia Clara (Feat. Zedd).
> 
> Leave a comment about whatever, and thanks for reading!


End file.
